


Tearjerker Moment

by twisting_vine_x



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Shiro!POV, actually talking about feelings, age gap, also Kuroh’s a bit touch starved, basically Kuroh has a lot of feelings and doesn’t know what to do, episode coda, given that Shiro’s possibly immortal and Kuroh’s nineteen, mutual pining that finally gets resolved, post-S2E04, really this is more fluff than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost Kuroh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The thought settles like a pit in his stomach, and Shiro slides out of the bed, careful to not wake Neko. He’s not sure what Kuroh’s still doing out on the balcony, but he can’t leave things like this. He could see how grateful Kuroh was to have him back, yes, but he’s also pretty sure that there’s a world of hurt and guilt there, too. And Shiro can’t just let this slide.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They need to talk about this. Shiro needs to know that they’re okay.</i>
</p>
<p>(Or, a fix-it coda for S2E04, because these two make my heart hurt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearjerker Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ka, so, I'm brand new to this fandom (as in, I only just started watching S1, like, three days ago), but I've fallen so in love with these two, oh my gosh.

Shiro’s not sure what he was expecting, really.

It’s late. Probably around midnight. They’d eaten supper – Neko had been thrilled, of course, with the fish that Kuroh had made – and then they’d all sat up together for a while, talking. Shiro had been very aware of how Kuroh couldn’t stop staring at him, the entire evening, though he’d made sure to look away whenever Shiro had tried to look back at him. If Neko hadn’t been there to ease things and fill the conversation gaps, Shiro’s pretty sure the evening may have been spent in bouts of silence, interspaced with Kuroh awkwardly trying to inquire about Shiro’s time away.

He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.

Maybe it should have been, though. He can tell how grateful Kuroh is to have him back – it’s painted all over him – but maybe Shiro should have known that it wouldn’t be quite that easy.

And Neko’s asleep, now. In her cat form, and curled up beside him, purring softly in her sleep. Shiro’s back in his own bed – finally, _finally_ back in his own bed – and, god, it feels good. He’s _missed_ this place. Missed his room, and missed his life, and missed the cat curled up against him.

He’s missed Kuroh, too. More than he should have, probably. He’d had almost a year to think about just how much he’d missed him.

And all he’d have to do is slide out of bed and walk across the room, and out onto the balcony, if he wanted to try to talk to him now. Kuroh had made himself a makeshift bed on the floor, as soon as they were done dinner and tea – had ignored Neko’s protests of, _But Kuroh, we can all fit, we still had plenty of space when it was just the two of us, and Shiro doesn’t mind, right?_ – and Shiro hadn’t even had time to open his mouth – of course he doesn’t _mind_ , per say, though it would probably be a horrible idea – before Kuroh had been shaking his head, and spreading blankets out on the floor. Shiro had just watched him, until Kuroh had nodded at them and wandered out on the balcony; and Shiro had stared, for a moment, and then gone back to Neko, who had sighed and curled up against his pillow, smiling at him like he was the best thing she’d ever seen.

His relationship with her, at least, is easy. She loves him, and he loves her, and it just… it works. With Neko, he can just pat her head, and find comfort in how much they care about each other.

With Kuroh, it’s… not nearly so simple, apparently.

And Shiro’s honestly not sure what he was expecting. He’d stayed away for a reason – partly because the Lieutenant had wanted him to be there, and partly because he’d honestly thought that he could fix things on his own – but maybe it hadn’t been the best choice. Maybe Kuroh’s right, and Shiro should have remembered that he has clansmen, now. He just hadn’t _wanted_ to involve them. They’d both been in danger, before… and he’d wanted them to not be involved, this time.

Maybe he’d been stupid to think that was possible, though. Hell, as today had demonstrated, they’re probably both far safer with him around, and -

He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost Kuroh.

The thought settles like a pit in his stomach, and Shiro slides out of the bed, careful to not wake Neko. He’s not sure what Kuroh’s still doing out on the balcony, but he can’t leave things like this. He could see how grateful Kuroh was to have him back, yes, but he’s also pretty sure that there’s a world of hurt and guilt there, too. And Shiro can’t just let this slide.

They need to talk about this. Shiro needs to know that they’re okay.

He’s had decades on this planet – can remember all his years, now; even the bits he’d rather not remember – and he’s cared for people before, but… never quite like this. He should have known it would happen, maybe. Kuroh’s bravery, his loyalty, that deeply ingrained dignity and formality of his, that he tries so hard to cling to, even – or especially, really – when things are getting rough… the way he’d tried so hard to keep Shiro safe, even when they’d barely known each other… Shiro should have known that he’d end up falling. It doesn’t help, either, that Kuroh has a quiet sense of humour that warms Shiro straight through, and that Kuroh still seems determined to protect him, even when they both know at this point that Shiro can take care of himself.

Maybe that’s part of it, too. Maybe Kuroh feels like he’s failed. He couldn’t keep Neko safe, and he couldn’t find Shiro, and… Shiro had to step in and save them. Maybe that’s part of it.

Whatever it is, Shiro needs to talk to him. Because he might have his memories, now, and he might be one of the most powerful people in the world – but he’s still Shiro. He still remembers falling for Kuroh within mere days of knowing him. Remembers how Kuroh had tried so hard to keep them all safe – remembers the way Kuroh had tried to help him, even with Shiro had told him that he might as well just kill him and get it over with – and his feelings certainly haven’t lessened, since Shiro got his memories back. Instead, he’s only managed to go and fall even harder.

And if Kuroh is upset with him, then Shiro probably deserves it. He left them hanging for almost a year, after all. He’d be upset, too, if the situation was reversed.

And he pauses, before he slides the balcony door open.

His heart’s slamming, and he needs to just… stand there and breathe, for a minute.

God, he’s been in war councils that were less intimidating than this.

It’s been years, too – literal decades – since he looked at someone and _wanted._ He wants to keep Kuroh safe, yes, and he wants to take care of him; but he also just _wants_ him. Wants to be close to him, in whatever ways Kuroh would want, too. He wants to holds him tight and play with that ridiculously gorgeous long hair of his. He wants to pull Kuroh into his lap and kiss him until they can barely breathe, and he wants to strip them both naked and curl up close around him all night.

He’s never felt like this, before. Never felt this desperate to be close to someone.

And opening the balcony door is one of the hardest things he’s ever done.

This is not the time for him to be a coward. He’s done with running away.

He’s spent the last year thinking about kissing Kuroh, and – even if he can’t have that; even if Kuroh doesn’t feel the same – he’s not going to waste another second of their time together.

And he doesn’t miss the way Kuroh flinches – just barely noticeable, but definitely there – when Shiro opens the door, and steps out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. Doesn’t miss the way Kuroh stares at him, and then goes back to looking over the campus, his arms resting on the balcony ledge. He looks almost fragile, in a way that he’d never looked before; and Shiro’s chest twinges as he leans against the balcony, too, careful to keep some distance between them.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?”

Kuroh's voice is almost disconcertingly level, without even a hint of what he's thinking; and Shiro licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

Funny how, he’s been alive for decades, and all it takes is being around Kuroh and he feels like a teenager again. And he knows that his hands aren’t quite steady as he rests them on the railing.

“Because I could make you some tea, if you’d like. Neko and I found one that’s meant to aid with sleep –”

“Are you upset with me?”

He’s very aware, too, that his voice isn’t as steady as it should be, either. And when Kuroh’s response is to just keep staring ahead at nothing, Shiro wants nothing but to move in closer and close the horrible distance between them. Why had he thought that coming home would be easy?

And he only realizes just how badly the silence has been dragging when Kuroh finally breaks it.

“I won’t lie to you. I would have preferred to not spend the last year thinking you were dead.”

Kuroh’s voice is still disconcertingly even. Shiroh takes a breath, suddenly even more nervous.

He’s really messed this up, hasn’t he? And all he was trying to do was the right thing.

“I know. And I really am sorry. I thought – I honestly thought –”

“I understand. And what you choose to tell us – or not tell us – is your decision, as our king.”

Shiro realizes that he’s holding his breath – there’s a _but_ at the end of that, there has to be – and he only lets it out again when he realizes that nothing more is coming. God, Kuroh actually _believes_ that.

“You – you’re my friend before you’re anything else, Kuroh. I shouldn’t have kept –”

“It was your decision. I already said –”

“I was wrong. I shouldn’t have – and Neko said you never stopped looked for me. That you –”

He stops, because Kuroh flinches, again, his shoulders drawing in a bit tighter; and he’s still not looking at Shiro – still staring out over the balcony – and, god, Shiro wants to touch him. It’s been a year since he as much as held this man’s hand, and the space between them feels like an ocean.

“We stayed together for the first couple of months, and then split up. We – looked everywhere.”

“Did you know I was still…”

“We hoped that you – that you were alive. But we… we didn’t know for sure until a month ago.”

He says it like it’s nothing – says it like it’s a simple fact, still doing his best to look anywhere at Shiro – but Shiro can feel his stomach sink even further. There’s tension written into every inch of Kuroh, and Shiro doesn’t know how to take that away. Doesn’t know how to make this right.

Neko had told him about Anna’s marble. Told him about how hard she and Kuroh had searched for him. Almost a year, and they’d never stopped looking, even when they thought he was dead.

And Shiro just sat back and let them do it. Some friend he is.

“I was trying to not involve you. I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

Kuroh doesn’t look at him, but Shiro can see the way his fingers are digging into the balcony.

“I understand why you did it.”

“Kuroh –”

“I _do._ I do understand. Just… could you… never do it again, please? I… we needed you.”

The tension in his voice cuts right through Shiroh, but he doesn’t move. Doesn’t want to startle Kuroh, not when he’s actually trying to talk about this. Watches as Kuroh sucks in a deep breath.

“I just… I needed to know you were okay, so – next time, please trust us to –”

“It was never a matter of trust, okay? I just wanted to keep you safe –”

“I know. I understand.”

He still looks wound tight enough to break, but Shiro’s pretty sure he’s not lying. Pretty sure that he does understand what Shiro did, so – there’s something more, maybe. And Shiro fights the need to move closer. He’s not even sure that Kuroh knows just how rattled he looks right now.

_I needed to know you were okay._

Yeah. Shiro’s messed this up. But he’s damn well going to do his best to not mess up anymore.

“You’re still upset about something else, though?”

He barely phrases it as a question – it isn’t one, really – and he watches as Kuroh grits his teeth, and then just – turns to him, and drops down to his knees, again. Shiro feels his heart jump, his blood suddenly pounding in his ear and his knees going shaky, and - Kuroh needs to _stop_ doing this, he _really_ needs to stop - but, maybe, he gets something out of it? Maybe he - but Shiro doesn't _want_ this extra distance. Kuroh is his friend, and - at the very least, Kuroh needs to know that he doesn't _have_ to do this, if he doesn't want to.

“You – you really don’t have to keep –”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep Neko safe. I couldn’t save you, and I wasn’t strong enough to protect –”

_“Kuroh –”_

“You shouldn’t have had to save us. I should have been –”

Shiro only realizes he’s moved when he’s already done it.

Drops down to the ground, too, and puts his hands on Kuroh’s knees, not missing the way Kuroh tenses up, everywhere, his eyes going wide. Doesn’t miss the way he looks like he wants to run.

Shiro knows the feeling. But he’s not going to run away from this.

“You’ve been a brave and loyal friend, alright? And you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known, and – even the strongest people need help, sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Shiro’s not even sure if Kuroh really hears him. He’s staring at him like a startled deer; and Shiro is suddenly very, very aware of just how close they are. He doesn’t take his hands away, though. He needs Kuroh to understand this. Needs to know just how much Shiro needs and trusts him.

“You kept me alive when I didn’t even know who I was. You saved me countless times, and – there’s nothing wrong with that going both ways, okay? It just means –”

“I did miss you. I really, really did.”

Kuroh’s voice cracks on it, and Shiro’s throat goes really horribly tight.

He should stop this. If Kuroh sheds a single tear over this, he’ll probably never forgive himself.

“Kuroh…”

“I-I knew you were alive, at least. I’d already had time to… to process that. But then today… I just…”

He trails off, staring down between them; and Shiro’s not sure when he took Kuroh’s hands. He doesn’t let go of them, though. He can feel how badly Kuroh’s shaking, and – Shiro can see it, almost, how desperately Kuroh’s still trying to hold onto that formality of his. Can practically see the cracks in his armour, with that tremble in his hands, and the way he won’t look at Shiro.

And maybe Shiro shouldn’t push. Maybe he should let them walk away from this.

But Kuroh is his friend. And Kuroh needs to know that he can be vulnerable around Shiro. That Shiro will be there to catch him if he falls, the same way Kuroh’s tried so hard to protect him.

“I missed you, too, Kuroh. And I promise to do my best to never leave you again, alright?”

For a second, Kuroh doesn’t react at all. Then, he bites his lip, and nods; but he’s still not looking at Shiro. Not trying to move away, but not looking at him, either. Just kneeling there – tension written into every inch of him, like one wrong word would be enough to make him shatter – and Shiro swallows, his heart slamming as he – hesitates, his stomach flipping, and then raises a hand to rest it on Kuroh’s cheek, because – maybe he needs to take a chance, here. Maybe he’s reading this wrong – maybe it’s wishful thinking – or maybe Kuroh wants this, too.

And he’s not quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for Kuroh to lean into it, closing his eyes and pressing into his palm, even as every muscle in his body seems to draw even tighter, which – he looks even _more_ like he’s going to shatter, suddenly, and Shiro’s stomach pulls tight.

Maybe Shiro’s not the only one. Maybe Kuroh wants something more, too.

Shiro’s face is suddenly very, very warm, and Kuroh looks like he’s gritting his teeth, now, his eyes squeezed shut, but – he’s not pulling away. And Shiro’s stomach really, really hurts, and – it hits him, suddenly, that Kuroh is only nineteen. That he’s a hell of lot younger than he acts and looks. That he may well not have a clue about what to do with what he’s feeling – _if_ Shiro is even reading him right, that is. He doesn’t want this to… to be a thing, that Kuroh does, just because Shiro is his king. He needs to know that Kuroh wants the same thing that Shiro does.

“Kuroh.”

He tries to keep it as gentle as he can – _god,_ his throat is tight – and Kuroh flinches, but doesn’t open his eyes. Just kneels there and presses into his palm, like he’s afraid to do anything else. Like he thinks this moment is going to shatter. And Shiro _needs_ to know that he’s reading this right. Hesitates, for a second, and then laces their fingers together, where their hands are resting on Kuroh’s knee. Doesn’t miss the way Kuroh’s fingers suddenly squeeze tight enough to hurt.

That’s promising, at least.

“I’m going to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me, alright?”

It takes a moment, but Kuroh nods, and Shiro – carefully – rubs a thumb across his cheek.

Decades. It’s been decades, since he was close to someone. And it’s never felt like this.

“Do you know what you want from me?”

It’s not fair to ask, maybe – not fair to make Kuroh have to spell this out, and put the onus on him, when he’s already had to put himself on the line so many times today – but he also needs to know. He needs to know that he’s not somehow pressuring Kuroh into anything. That Kuroh’s doing this because he _wants_ to, and not because he thinks that it’s something that Shiro needs.

It’s still a bit unfair to ask, probably; and Kuroh looks a little bit lost when he opens his eyes, which – Shiro strokes a thumb across his cheek, again, and doesn’t miss the way Kuroh shivers.

“I only ask because I need to know that you want this. That… that you’re not just doing this for me, or… or that…”

“You’re really going to make me talk about this?”

It sounds grated out, and there’s that spark that Shiro loves so much, even if Kuroh still looks lost, more than anything – and Shiro, suddenly, is desperately fighting the need to kiss him.

He needs to be sure, though. No matter what Shiro wants, he needs to be sure Kuroh wants it, too.

“I’m your king, and I am – um, significantly older than you. I think we need to talk about –”

“I want this.”

“Kuroh –”

“But I – I’ll understand if you don’t want – I-I apologize, I shouldn’t have –”

Shiro only realizes that Kuroh’s trying to bolt when he’s already standing up – and Shiro grabs his hands, as gently as he can. Keeps the hold loose - he's not going to make Kuroh have this conversation, now, if he really doesn't want to; but he needs Kuroh to know that he can stay - and just watches as Kuroh freezes, and then he closes his eyes and lets Shiro tug him back down, until they’re both kneeling, again, their fingers laced together. Kuroh’s still not looking at him, though, and he’s biting his lip so hard it’s a wonder it’s not bleeding.

Shiro’s heart is suddenly slamming, and he tries to keep his hands as soft as he can.

“I’ve wanted you since pretty much as soon as I met you, Kuroh.”

For a moment, it looks like Kuroh doesn’t process it. Then, he looks up from his knees, his eyes wide as he stares at Shiro, and his cheeks have gone pink, and – Shiro sucks in a deep breath.

Keep it together. He needs to keep it together for just a bit longer.

“But I – I need to know that you’re not doing this out of some… misplaced loyalty, or –”

“Of course I’m not.”

He doesn’t sound offended, though. Just looks blindsided, like he’d had no idea that Shiro felt the same. And Shiro feels the wave of affection rock through him, leaving him shaky as he raises a hand to brush Kuroh’s bangs away from his face, not missing the way Kuroh’s eyes widen even further.

This is happening. This is actually happening. And Shiro needs to not mess this up.

“Would it be okay if I kiss you, then?”

His voice is about as shaky as he feels; and, for a second, Kuroh just stares at him. Then, he goes so red it’s almost concerning, his eyes dropping down to his knees, and his lips pressing together.

“You don’t have to ask.”

He sounds almost grumpy about it, suddenly; and Shiro can’t stop his smile.

Adorable. Absolutely adorable.

And it may take some time before Kuroh stops being embarrassed about this, but that’s okay. Shiro’s got all the time in the world to give him. For as long as Kuroh wants him, he’ll be here.

“Course I do. I don’t want to presume –”

“Anything. Anything you want.”

He’s back to not looking at him. Back to looking and sounding like he’s about to fly apart.

And Shiro just stares, and then sits back until he’s cross-legged, not letting go of Kuroh’s hands. The balcony is cold, but he can make it work. Just looking at Kuroh is enough to warm him right through – especially when Kuroh leans forward, like he wants to follow him, and – yeah. Shiro can definitely work with this. Rubs his thumbs against Kuroh’s hands, and give him a gentle tug.

“C’mere, then?”

His heart’s hammering, but he barely has time to doubt himself before Kuroh just… does.

Slides forward and crawls into his lap like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do, immediately folding down so that his face is in Shiro’s shoulder, and – god, Shiro loves him. Really, _really_ loves him. And he barely manages to get his arms around Kuroh before Kuroh swallows so hard Shiro can feel it, his fingers twisting into the back of Shiro’s shirt like he needs something to hold on to.

“Kuroh…”

“I missed you so much.”

It’s barely audible, with the way Kuroh’s trying to hide in his shoulder; and Shiro swallows, his eyes starting to sting as he holds on even tighter. How had he managed to stay away for so long?

“You, t-too.”

Shiro’s not sure how he even manages to respond. Kuroh sounds absolutely overwhelmed, and Shiro feels like heart’s crawled up into his throat, and – he thinks he understands something else, now, too. Something that helps to explain, a bit more, what their earlier reunion had been about.

“Is this the other reason you didn’t fancy a public reunion today?”

He realizes it’s a mistake as soon as he says it – shit, Kuroh’s going to think he’s teasing him, he’s – and Shiro’s _not,_ but – Kuroh’s already frozen against him, tensed like he’s maybe thinking of pulling away; and Shiro’s heart is suddenly slamming so hard it’s actually pretty painful, and – he really needs to say something, here. He can’t mess this up. He’s _not_ going to mess this up.

“Hey, hey, that’s not what I – I’m not teasing you, okay?”

“I –”

“I’m _not._ I promise. I’m just – I’m sorry I didn’t know until now, that’s all. You could have, um. Like I said, you could have had me from pretty much as soon as you met me, so –”

“Shiro…”

“And, I mean, maybe I should have said something, sooner, or –”

“You could have had me from the start, too.”

It’s barely audible, again, but Shiro still hears it.

And, for a moment, he can’t do much of anything, even as Kuroh stays wound tight against him.

Then, Shiro swallows, hard, and presses a kiss into Kuroh’s hair, carefully tightening his arms around him, trying to get them as close as they can get; and Kuroh seems to hover, for a second longer, before he sighs, and all the tension seems to seep out of him, until he’s more or less counting on Shiro to keep holding him up; and Shiro closes his eyes, and just lets himself hold on. Keeps it all as gentle as he can, soft slides of his fingers, his heart aching more and more as each second goes by, because – this is _real,_ this is actually _happening,_ and – he only realizes that, maybe, they should move this inside when Kuroh shivers, again, and tries to press closer.

“Chilly?”

Kuroh just nods against his shoulder – and it’s pretty adorable, really, that he’s still hiding there – but, then again, that’s probably the only reason they could even have this conversation. He’s pretty sure it could have never happened if Kuroh had actually needed to look him in the eye for it. And he’s not surprised when he shifts, like he’s going to stand up, and Kuroh immediately fails to look at him as he awkwardly slides out of his lap – but he doesn’t get far, though, because Shiro takes his hands. Takes them and holds them until Kuroh bites his lip and looks up at him.

He’s bright pink, even in the moonlight, and he looks so embarrassed it’s a wonder he’s managing to look at Shiro at all, but – underneath that, Shiro can see just how shaken he is. Can see the way he looks rattled straight through, like he’s still not quite sure that this is happening.

And Shiro gets that. He gets that perfectly.

And his chest is aching as he leans in to press a kiss against Kuroh’s forehead.

He doesn't want Kuroh to doubt this. He wants to make sure Kuroh never has any reason to doubt this.

And Shiro stays like that, for a second – he can feel the way Kuroh’s gone absolutely still – and when he pulls back, Kuroh’s eyes are wide, and his mouth is hanging open, just a bit; and Shiro’s careful to keep hold of his hands as he climbs to his feet and tugs Kuroh up with him. It seems to take Kuroh a second to stand up; and Shiro gets that, too. His knees aren’t anywhere close to steady.

“Come on, then. Let’s get some rest. We can figure everything out tomorrow, okay?”

He’s not sure how he gets it out, with how tight his chest is.

And he’s not surprised when Kuroh just barely manages a nod, before he lets Shiro lead him back inside. Follows him across the room and to the bed. Doesn’t even make a token attempt to head for his blankets on the floor. And there’s only the slightest moment of hesitation before he follows Shiro down onto the bed, though he ends up stretching out beside him and looking like he doesn’t know what to do, and – Shiro shifts, a bit, so that he’s pressed up against Neko, on one side – she’s still asleep, purring slightly as he brushes against her – and then he twists onto his side to stare at Kuroh, who just stares back at him. There’s about four inches between them, maybe, and Kuroh looks like he has no clue what to do, suddenly – and Shiro can’t help but smile as he stretches out one arm beside him, brushing it against Kuroh’s sleeve and watching him swallow.

“While you’re more than welcome to stay over there all night, of course –”

He barely starts to say it, though, before Kuroh seems to make up his mind.

Swallows, again, and then closes the space between them, until he’s got his face pressed back into Shiro’s shoulder, and – it’s the easiest thing in the world, for Shiro to wrap his arms around him. The easiest thing for him to tug him in close, his heart hammering, and Kuroh’s arms pressed against his chest, with the way he’s curled up against him, and – it’s like something inside him is finally sliding into place, suddenly. Like something inside him was broken, and it’s finally coming back together. He’s got Neko beside him, and he’s got Kuroh in his arms, and –

Home. He’s finally home.

“Is this okay?”

He’s not sure how he gets it out, but he needs to check; and Kuroh nods, and then presses closer. For a second, they just lie in silence – Shiro can feel the tremble in Kuroh’s body, and it just makes Shiro hold him tighter – and then Kuroh sucks in a breath, low and shaky against Shiro’s neck.

“Thank you.”

Shiro can barely hear him, even in the quiet room. And he swallows, hard, finally bringing his fingers up to gently stroke them through Kuroh’s hair, the way he’s wanted to for so long now.

“For what?”

“For coming home.”

For a moment, it doesn't really seem to register.

Then, Shiro squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his grip around Kuroh, holding him as close as he can as his heart climbs up into his throat. And maybe Kuroh understands that Shiro needs a second, because he doesn't say anything else. Just presses his face into Shiro's neck, one of his fingers rubbing gently against his shoulder as Shiro swallows, hard, the words getting stuck, a few times, before he manages to get them out.

"Thank you, t-too, for - for giving me a home to come back to."

"Of course, Shiro. Always."

It's barely a whisper against his neck, and it sounds like a promise.

And Shiro can't do anything but press another kiss against Kuroh's forehead, his heart beating so hard it's a wonder he can breathe at all.

Home. He's finally home. And he has no intention of ever leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little sequel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177102). :)
> 
> Also, if anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Shingeki no Kyojin manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
